


Trust

by Waxydoll



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), cryaotic, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Late Night Crew, Oops, PewdieCry - Freeform, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, also leave sugestions and ill incorperate them if i can, idk if this will go in a romantic direction yet, this is gonna be rad, trying not to tag spoilers, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxydoll/pseuds/Waxydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix has been surviving the apocalypse on his own for the past 4 months, moving around and living off what he finds. One day he notices hes nearly out of food and needs to leave the safety of a small apartment to go find some. during his outing he meets a boy named cry. This is a story about their adventures together and how they overcome trials and difficult pasts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

The apocalypse started nearly four months ago. It started out small in tiny towns and suburbs, but once it hit its first big city it spread like wildfire. It went from person to person like a disease killing them all off. That 'infection' was the undead. They would spring up and attack any living person to add to their army.

There were survivors though, Felix happened to be one of them. Right now he was holed up in a shitty apartment building somewhere in Florida. It was early morning and light was filtering in through the cracks of a boarded up window, landing over the sleeping mans face.

He grumbled and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the small bedroom that someone probably called home at some point. Besides the tattered mattress he was sleeping on there wasn't much in the room, a dresser, a small cheap desk with a dusty computer on top, and a few movie posters. 

Suddenly he realized how hungry he was so he got up and crossed the small room to the desk where his backpack was lying. He opened the bag intending to grab a can of something to eat but stopped when he realized he only had 3 cans of pears left and nothing else.

"Guess I should go out and find something to eat ," he murmured to himself quietly. Of course that wold mean leaving the safety of this apartment... "well I'll have to do it sometime," he mumbles. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small pistol, it dosnt have much ammunition, but it was a lucky find. He knew it would be safer to have it out rather than in his bag if he was looting.

He sighs as he zips up his backpack and swings it on over his shoulders. He walks out of the bedroom of the apartment and into a narrow hallway that could lead to a bathroom kitchen or the exit. He didn't see much of a reason to go into the other rooms so he walk strait to the exit and put his ear against the door, listening for any sign that there was something waiting for him outside. He held his breath for a few moments but didn't hear anything so he quietly turned the nob and peaked outside.

'Outside' was really just a hallway that connected the other apartments together. He stuck his head out and looked down the hallway in both directions. Nothing. Good, that's good, now I just need to get to the fire escape, no problem! 

Felix walks out and slowly quietly shuts the door behind him. He turns to his left, away from the stairwell. There were zombies in the lobby and he wasn't going to risk going down there like he did coming in. There was a fire escape this way though he remember seeing it as he came in. 

There was no door but the window did look over the metal stairwell. perfect. He stick his fingers under the window and tried to lift it open but it wouldn't budge, it didn't looked locked, it was just stuck. What the hell!? What if there was a fire? There wouldn't be anyway for the people to get out! This really was the shittiest apartment he'd ever been in.

He sighed and stepped away from the window. Smashing it would cause too much noise... Maybe it could be pried open? He turned away from the window, maybe there was a janitor closet somewhere? hopefully. He walked back down the hallway looking over the rows of doors.

At the very end of the hallway, near the stairs, he found what he was looking for. A little sticker over he door that just read "closet." He also had a clear view of the lobby and those things shambling around just down the stairs. Felix swallowed nervously, he would have to be extra quiet now, there was nothing blocking those stairs.

He slowly walked up to the door suddenly very aware of the sound his shoes made as they hit the ground and of his clothes swishing with each movement. He put his hand on the door nob and turned the handle all the way before he tried to swing the door open. He held his breath as he opened the door praying to god it didn't creak and let out a quiet breath when he had the door open.

This looked more like a maintenance closet then a janitors closet, but that was even better! Maybe there was a crowbar or something in here? On the wall there was a rack with a bunch of tools, wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, pliers, some of them he didn't know the names too. Higher up on the rack near the middle was exactly what he was looking for, a crowbar!

He smiled and reached up to grab it, having to stand on his tiptoes to get a good hold on it. When he finally grabs it and pulls it off the rack, he accidentally knocks the whole thing over, making more than enough noise to attract the zombies downstairs and maybe even some outside.

"Jävla helvete!" He shouted as he rushed out of the closet. He looked down and saw the zombies begin to clamor up the stairs, he needed to get out of there fast. He ran towards the window and thrust the crowbar underneath and put all his weight onto the bar trying desperately to open it. He heard wood splintering but the damned window still wasn't opening! He looked behind him and saw the group of zombies were at the top of the stairs. He wasn't going to be able to open this window, he was going to have to break it after all. 

He pulled the crow bar out and held it above his head, then he brought it down onto the glass as hard as he could. A loud shattering noise echoed through the hallway and outside world as glass flew everywhere. He put his hands on the sill taking little notice of the glass digging into his palms as he launched himself out the window and onto the rickety metal staircase. He was safe, from them at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading! This is actually my first story so critique and suggestions are appreciated! I hope you guys will stick around for when i post the next chapter, Im not going to have an upload schedule mostly cuz of school stuff but if you comment ill probably work faster XD If you see any mistakes or areas that are weirdly worded feel free to point them out! But besides all that just enjoy! cant wait to see what everyone thinks of this ^.^;


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour or so was a blur for Felix. After he jumped out the window and got down the rickety fire escape he spent his time trying to get away from the mob of zombies that were attracted to the noise he had made. He would really need to think his plans through more carefully in the future.

In the end he got himself cornered on the roof of some building. He had ran up one of the employee only stairwells trying to get away from a terrifying group of undead children and locked himself up here. Its so fucked up to think of the kids. They were so innocent...

He sat down on the edge of the building with a sigh and suddenly became aware of the wetness on his hands. Looking down at them he realized he was bleeding, which made sense. He did just bust up a window. He nudged his backpack off his shoulders not really wanting to use his hands anymore, the pain was hitting him full force now that the adrenalin was gone.

He reached into his bag with his right hand, it wasn't as banged up because it was holding the crowbar, and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a roll of white bandages. Damn he was really low on everything wasn't he? Felix could have SWORN he had some band aids in here too... guess not. 

He sighed as he unscrewed the brown bottle. This was gonna hurt. He took a deep breath before he poured a small amount of the liquid into his palm and clenched his teeth when it hit his wounds. It hurt but he didn't want to draw any more zombies towards him than there already were so he suppressed it as much as he could, only letting out a sharp hissing noise between his teeth.

He wrapped his left hand up quickly with the rest of his bandages, and with no bandages left he was forced to leave his right hand alone. at least it wasn't his palm, hopefully it would be okay... 

He stood up and looked around to properly take in his surroundings for the first time. Looking over the edge showed that he was three stories up. Thats a long fall... Felix stepped away from the edge and turned around. Leaving out the door was out of the question, the zombies had followed him up here, he was lucky there was something to block the door with once he got up here. It was a pain to move the giant crate though... 

The only thing that seemed to be up here with him besides the crates were a few wooden pallets. Thats probably what the crates came on... He walked back towards the edge and circled the building looking don on the city. there were alot of zombies towards the north where he came from and a few sprinkled all around the building. Maybe he could get them to move somehow?

He looked around a bit more before he found an ideal escape rout, he wanted to get to a convenience store a block or so away towards the east, he would have to go through a narrow alley though... he didn't like it but it should be fine once he figured out how to get the stupid zombies to move. 

He should push the pallets off the roof. the north side of the roof. He could climb down the opposite side and get to the store that way, not far off his original plan. perfect.

He grabbed a smaller pallet and winced as the splintery wood dug into his wounded palm. the bandages cushioned the contact but it still hurt. Slowly and painfully he dragged the pallet towards the edge and tossed it with a grunt. He watched as it fell and smashed to the ground below.

That got their attention. He watched with satisfaction as they all started shambling towards the noise. After a few seconds of watching he realized he should get moving before they figured out no one was there. He hesitantly swung his leg over the edge of the building, trying to make sure he had a good foot hold on the top if the window before he lowered the rest of his body down. It was a slow process but it was worth it when he finally got down. He could feel his legs shaking with nerves. 

He should just hurry up and get to the store. He grabbed the gun out of his pocket and turned the safety off- just in case. He was going through a narrow alley... He still felt uneasy about it. He started a quickly walking towards his destination, peeking behind corners before deeming it safe and moving on. When it came to the alley he paused a bit longer than necessary. He couldn't see anything that suggested he could be in danger, heck there was even an open window on one of the buildings giving him an escape rout if he did managed to get caged in, that made him feel a bit better.

He took a deep breath and took a few hesitant steps into the alley. All good so far. He kept walking passing a few trash piles ad back doors, getting closer to the open window, half way out of the alley. Then he froze. 

It looked like there was someone in one of the garbage piles. He couldn't tell if they were alive or... He took a hesitant step toward the person, it looked like a boy, maybe a teen, they had blue jeans on, red converse, and a green hoodie. It was a bit warm for that, and it made Felix even more nervous, if he had a hoodie on that meant he could have died when all this started in spring... The boy wasn't moving though, and he didn't want to leave someone behind if they were still alive.

This would be alot easier to figure out if his face wasn't covered, he had something in front of it, a paper plate? No. No that was a mask, why the fuck was he wearing a mask? He sighed. Well he would need to move it if he was ever going to figure this out.

He pointed his gun at the boys head- just in case, and held his breath as he slowly reached out towards his face. As soon as his fingers made contact with the mask the boy grabbed his hand. The gun went off and the boy screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops forget 2-3 times a week at the rate were goin its 2-3 times a year lol
> 
> i honestly just forgot about this tho completely my bad, thanks to that person who commented on this and reminded me, you da real mvp =w= 
> 
> yeah i am sorry tho ill try and do this again properly, comments will make me work tho as we saw with that person (sorry i cant remember your username friend ^,^;)


	3. Chapter 3

Felix's first thought was "well, hes alive," his second was "probably not for much longer though." He stood staring in shock at the boy now writhing in pain beneath him. Then he realized, he hadn't killed him. The shot missed its target... but where did it hit? He stopped staring at the boys expressionless mask and looked him over to discover he had hit him in one of the worst possible places for a situation like this.

He had shot him in the leg. forget moving quickly the kid wasn't even going to be able to move on his own and with all the noise he was making he was going to need to move fast. Oh wait... They were in a narrow alley... with a horde of zombies not far away... making a lot of noise...

" Oh god... H-Hey you need to quiet down or they will hear us," Felix said sounding surprisingly calm with barely a tremor in his voice. Funny how he manages to do that when he feels like crying.

The boy seemed to listen though and stopped crying, instead he could hear him grinding his teeth. Better. Felix needed to figure out how to move him without hurting him too badly. His train of thought was suddenly thrown out the window when he heard the shuffling and groaning of the approaching hoard. Guess there wont be any time to be gentle.

"sorry this is going to hurt," He muttered as he leaned down and picked the boy up. He shifted him so he was carrying him on his back. He groaned a bit but Felix could tell he probably wanted to scream again so he didn't try to quiet him, it wouldn't have mattered anyway, the zombies already knew where they were. 

He glanced around to see if the path to the convenience store was still open and felt his heart skip a beat when he saw it wasn't. He really just wanted to give up and cry things were getting our of hand so quickly. He carried the masked boy to the open window and climbed into the small storage room rather clumsily. He felt the boys blood running down his own leg by the time they were in and the hoard was that much closer.

Can zombies smell blood? God he hoped not. The boy wasn't whimpering or crying anymore, he must have passed out. not good, he had to hurry and find a place to take care of him. Felix pushed the door open and ran out into a small second hand shop, he didn't take much time too look around before running out of the store all together. 

There were more zombies out here but most of them were still in the alley. He turned to run in the opposite direction of the alley and, regrettably, the store he had been aiming for. He wasn't sure where he was going all he knew is that he had to hurry. 

He ran a few blocks trying to distance himself from the crowd of undead before he slowed down. His arms were shaking from carrying the boy for so long and his lungs were on fire. his left side was also soaked with the masked boys blood. He really needed to stop the blood, although it had slowed he probably shouldn't loose anymore. No he definitely shouldn't loose anymore.

Felix looked around trying to find a good place to duck into until he could get the boy to wake up. The furniture store seemed like a good place... at least he would be comfortable. He quickly pushed open the door and locked it behind him. 

He lied the boy down on a display bed before rolling up his pant leg and examining the wound. There was a lot of blood but the wound itself wasn't as bad as it could be. There was a solid thick cut across his calf, it wasn't near the bone but it definitely cut muscle... it'll be awhile before hes walking on his own.

He grabbed a sheet off of another display bed and ripped int into strips. When he finished he tied them around his leg to stop the bleeding. He wasn't going to get better with just that, no matter how you looked at it he would need stitches. 

Deciding that the boy would be okay sleeping alone he got up started looking for a first aid kit, or maybe just a sewing needle and thread? it wouldn't be ideal but it would be better than nothing. 

After 15 minutes of wandering around Felix found what he was looking for. On the wall of what he could only assume was the break room was a first aid kit. It seemed pretty heavy duty for a furniture store but he wasn't about to complain. 

He grabbed the grey box and carried it over to the boy. He set the box down on the bed and carefully removed the reddening makeshift bandages. Now that he had the proper equipment he should clean it too.. The blond pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and made a face. He hoped this wouldn't wake up the boy or else stitches were going to be MUCH harder.

Deciding it was better to do this now than to wait around he unscrewed the bottle and poured it on the bullet wound. Felix winced but the masked boy barely reacted, quietly letting out whimper. That probably wasn't a good sign but at least it made his job easier.

He wiped up the excess alcohol and grabbed a needle and thin thread. He was not looking forward to this. He threaded the string through the needle and tied a knot at the end. This is gonna suck... Felix winced as he reluctantly stuck the needle through the boys leg.

He was trying to be both quick and gentle but he could still tell the boy was in pain by the small noises he made every time he stuck him with a needle. He wasn't quite sure if he was awake or not right now but he did his best until he got to the end of the wound and threaded the needle through his flesh for the last time and tied off the end.

It definitely wasn't the prettiest job, but it was better than nothing, he was pretty proud of himself actually. He finished off the job by wrapping gauze around the masked boys leg and stashing away the rest of the med kit in his backpack. 

The blond wasn't really sure what to do now that he was finished, just that his arms hurt from carrying the wounded boy and that he was extremely exhausted. He really didn't want the boy to wake up confused and scared, that could be dangerous... In the end he found himself giving in and lied himself down on the closest bed to the boy. Maybe it would be fine if it was only a small nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sup hi, sorry i dont upload often i have no excuse im just trash XvX   
> i did make some art for this tho! im more of an artist than a writer tbh but hey im having fun so *le shrug*
> 
> http://waxydoll.deviantart.com/art/trust-cryaotic-655391082
> 
> anyway tell me if i made any mistakes or if you see anything i could generally improve on cause i have no idea what im doing QuQ 
> 
> hope yall liked it anyway i live for comments so yaknow... hook me up ;p


	4. Chapter 4

When cry woke up he had no idea where he was. All he knew was that everything hurt and someone was snoring particularly loud but he had no idea who it was. He started to sit up but stopped barely half way when he got an abrupt and intense wave of nausea. He felt incredibly weak and somehow cold and hot all at the same time. What on earth had happened to him?

He looked over towards the source of the offending noise to see a well built but slender blond man passed out on a bed next to him. Speaking of why were there so many beds in this room? His mind was too muddled to really make sense of anything. That realization wasn't a very comforting thought.

One thing that finally registered in his fogged over mind was that there was a lot of blood on his bed... And it seemed like he was the source. He looked over his body, every small movement making his head pulse. He attempted to sit up more in the process trying to move his legs for leverage. Suddenly fiery hot pain shot through his left leg and Cry just couldn't help it, he screamed. 

The blond man shot up from where he was laying a look of panic in his eyes. Man he really shouldn't have done that. He wasn't really sure what the man would do with him now that he was awake but that really wasn't his main focus right now. If he was nauseated before he was sure he would throw up now. He grabbed his leg and held it close to him, vainly trying to get the pain to stop.

"Are you okay whats wrong!?" The man shouted at him obviously still half asleep but trying his best to help. It wasn't helping though, his shouting made cry's head hurt so much worse. 

"I'm fine- just my leg," he gritted out still feeling very much like throwing up. Actually he might. No he definitely would.

"Oh man i didn't even think about it hurting when you woke up, here let me-" The man was interrupted by Cry quickly leaning away from him, hastily pushing his mask up above his mouth and vomiting. He really didn't wanna move his mask but he would MUCH rather do that than get sick in his mask...

"Oh shit that's probably not good..." The man continued quietly. After a few moments when it seemed his stomach was done purging itself, cry quietly wiped his mouth and slid the mask down back over his face. 

" ... Sorry.." Cry muttered laying back down on the bed clammy and exhausted.

"No no this is my fault i should be the one apologizing.." The man said. Cry didn't really have the mental capacity to question that right now. The man offered him a couple of white pills and a water bottle. He took the pills without question and immediately after realized his mistake. 

"Wait what was that?" Cry asked suddenly alarmed.

"It was just pain killers, it's alright i'm not gonna drug you," The man said quickly picking up on what was worrying him. "My names Felix, what's your name?'

"Cry." He said simply. It obviously wasn't his real name but he didn't really feel like sharing with this guy. His mind may be as good as a limp noodle right now but even on auto pilot he was a very untrusting person. Well... apparently not as untrusting as he should be. 

Felix stared at him for a moment looking mildly confused. "Cry? Who names their kid cry?" Cry gave him an unimpressed look. " Eh sorry, nice to meet you cry" he quickly finished looking mildly embarrassed. 

"sure," cry replied unimpressed. He didn't really think he would get along that well with this guy... "Do you know what happened to me? I feel like I got ran over by like, twelve trucks."

The blond laughed nervously "well about that... I,uhm, kinda might have shot you in the leg?" 

"WHAT!?" Crys reacted immediately, he sat up abruptly and, of course, that was a terrible idea. He really hoped those pain killers would kick in soon. For now he would just have to end with the never ending sea of dull thudding pain and nausea.

Felix gently pushed him back down. "You shouldn't be jumping around like this so much you lost a lot of blood on the way here..."

"Why did you shoot me!?" Cry questioned utterly confused. He definitely wasn't going to get along with this man if first impressions were anything to go by.

"I didn't mean to," He defended gently, more to himself it seemed. "I was trying to get away from this horde and i saw you. I didn't wanna leave someone alive if i could help it- especially not a kid!"

"Im nineteen," cry interrupted.

felix gave him an 'are you serious?' look, similar to the one he gave when cry told him his name. He had a feeling this was going to be a common occurrence.

"You are really small for your age," the blonde eventually responded.

"Oh wow I wasn't aware," He responded dryly. He motioned for the man to finish his explanation.

"Uh right- Anyway I didn't wanna leave anyone behind, especially what i THOUGHT was a kid. I didn't really know if you were alive tho so when I went to check I had my gun out but as soon as I got close to you you grabbed me and I wasn't expecting it so... It just sorta happened... I'm really sorry about this Cry." He finished. 

Cry took a few moments to process this information. He had no memory of grabbing felix or getting shot so that was... great...

"It was weird though," Felix spoke up after a moment of silence. "why were you sleeping in a trash pile?"

Cry looked up at him confused. "You found me in a trash pile?" 

Felix nodded.

"I have no idea.." Cry answered. He had an idea or two of how he might of ended up there, None of them too thrilling a concept... At least the pain killers were finally kicking in. It was getting much easier to think.

"Do you have anything to eat?" he asked deciding to give up on that mystery for now. He really just needed food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowwie sorry for not updating regularly i just really suck at being a person, anyway! Constructive criticism is always welcome~ If you see any mistakes do tell me so i can correct them asap! im really curious on how everyone thinks this is going so please comment!
> 
> ill make sure to get the next chapter out sooner- please dont give up on me! i dont plan on abandoning this and if i did i would make a post so please dont worry! altho an occasional "hurry the heck up waxy!" wouldn't hurt anyone >u<


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have anything to eat?" 

He wanted food. Of Course he wanted food it made sense he just got shot in the leg and lost a lot of blood he needs to restore that energy. Still Felix didn't have much left, he knew it was selfish and terrible of him but he was really tempted to not give any to the boy, it was his food after all... No no he needed it he would probably die without it. 

"Sure i don't have much though," He replied quickly making up his mind. He dug into his bag and pulled out two cans of pears, he was hungry too after all. He looked distastefully at the last can. He really needed to actually go and get something to replace this with soon. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a can opener. 

After opening both cans he handed one to cry.

"Thanks" he muttered taking the can from him. He stared down at the can with his blank mask before looking at felix. He really didn't like this mask, it made him feel like he was being looked down on, like everything he did was wrong.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked a bit unsettled. He was doing his best to avoid the subject of the mask but as time went on it was getting more tempting to ask.

"No spoon?" He asked. 

"Just eat it with your hands," Felix replied doing just that. Cry looked back at the can and picked up a pear slice with two fingers like it was something he didn't want to touch before carefully slipping it under his mask and eating it. Yeah he was gonna ask about it.

"So uh.. what's up with the mask?" he asked hesitantly.

Cry froze on the spot and felix immediately regretted asking the question. He couldn't tell if he froze from fear or shock or contemplation because of that damned mask. he hated not knowing how to read someone

The silence stretched on for a few moments longer before cry finally spoke.

"I'm not going to answer that." 

He sounded calm enough if only a bit weary of what he was saying. He wasn't happy about it but he didn't see the younger man changing his mind all that easily.

Felix tried to play off the awkward moment with a flippant reply of " Fair enough," as he shoved another pear in his mouth. The masked man followed his lead and continued to carefully eat the fruit out of his can. 

As they finished up felix decided they needed some sort of game plan. Cry needed a safe place to rest and recover and even if it was fine now felix really didn't trust this place to hold up to much if a group of zombies caught wind of them. They also needed food and medical supplies for cry... 

"So i guess since we are going to be together for a bit i should let you into the loop. Were pretty low on food and this place isn't really ideal for a base. I know you probably won't like this but we will have to move soon." felix relayed, doing his best to sound nice and not hostile or annoyed. No matter how he thought of the dude he was the first person he had seen in a long time. He really didn't want to be alone again.

"What makes you think we'll be together for awhile?" Cry asked sounding kinda uninterested.

He stared back confused " I shot you in the leg dude the least I can do is stick with you until you're well enough to move on your own!"

"I'll be fine on my own. I have been up till now."

Felix was a little surprised by this, he just assumed that he would want to stick with people as much as he did... 

"I'm not gonna let you hobble around town and get yourself killed by some rotting hunk of meat. Were sticking together whether you like it or not," He blurted out. He really hoped he didn't sound desperate there. He really needed someone else though he didn't think he could handle being alone much longer.

Cry stared at him with that blank unreadable mask and seemed to consider it. He hesitantly nodded his head. 

"Fine. But I get your gun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a bit shorter than the other chapters i wanted to get it out there real fast, the powers been out at my house all day so i have this and most of the next chapter done now cuz thats all i really could do >.< hopefully more consistent updates because of that. 
> 
> Anyway please point out any mistakes i may have made so i can fix them quickly~ 
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you look forward to future chapters!


	6. chapter 6

When Cry asked for the gun he had expected some reluctance on Felix’s part but instead he seemed relieved to fish it out of his bag and hand it over to him. Cry didn’t really like the idea of being in a group but... He sounded so scared at just the thought of being alone again. The masked boy pitied him.

He checked to make sure the safety was on before he slipped it into his jeans, he really didn’t want to get shot again after all. 

The pain was still very much there making it almost impossible to take his mind off of it, but it was a much more dulled and manageable pain compared the sharp jabs of electricity that ran up his whole body when he first woke up.

Speaking of manageable, he needed to help Felix figure out what to do next.

After a bit of back and forth they had a plan. They would leave the building together, Felix carrying cry while the wounded boy used the gun. He couldn’t very well walk on his own after all. They would go back to the apartment Felix was originally staying in, the boys were hoping the zombies in the building had either clear out or were few enough for the two of them to manage.

There were a few problems with this plan though, one Felix knew and one he didn’t. The first was that they only had three bullets left, the scarcity of their ammunition making the Burdon of the gun all the more heavy. The second was that Cry had never used a gun in his life. Sure he knew the basic idea of it and what most of the parts were but he wasn’t sure he would actually be able to shoot anything... However they both agreed that since ammunition was so low they would only use it in a complete life or death situation. Felix would handle most of the work with his crow bar. He decided to stay silent on the matter.

"So how far away is this place?" Cry asked.

"hhmm… Not too far? I think it took me around a half hour to get here while sprinting with you on my back. Since we’re going slowly this time it’ll probably be anywhere from forty five minutes to an hour?" He responded.

That sounded reasonable. 

"When are we leaving?" He continued to question

"Well, we can leave now if you wanted- except I didn’t really get a good look in the break room. There might be something good in there; I’d like to check before we leave." 

"Yeah go ahead and check now" cry agreed. There probably wasn’t much but it was better safe than sorry. 

Felix jogged off throwing a "be right back" over his shoulder. Cry watched him quickly slip into a non descript door sternly displaying an "employees only" sign. While he was in the break room cry was busy mentally preparing himself for the trip. He fiddled with gun trying to figure it out without actually firing it, Easier said than done.

The boy waited patiently listening to the muffled sound of drawers opening and closing from the other room.

He was being pretty quick from the sound of it so cry wasn’t too surprised when he came back out in little to no time at all.

"We got three cans of soda and some nail clippers!" He said proudly while he repeatedly clipped the nail clippers in a zig zag motion as if to show them off.

"Are your nails that important to you?" Cry asked 

"Oh absolutely, I’m not going to let the literal end of the world stop me from being fabulous!" he playfully responded while he slipped the clippers into his backpack. "In all seriousness though you never know when they could be useful."

Cry nodded at that "Ready to go then?"

"Yup," Felix responded as he crouched at the side of the bed so the wounded boy could climb on his back.

It was a bit of an ordeal for him to climb on the man’s back, even with the pain killers he could still feel the pain, and moving just amplifies it. Felix apparently impatient stood to help cry off the bed to his feet. With his help the whole transition from bed to standing went a lot smoother then when he was trying to get up on his own. 

When he was finally in a standing position the blond man sank back down again for cry to climb on. Cry thought this was extremely awkward. He leaned down on him and wrapped his legs around him as well as he could without jostling his wound. 

He clung tightly when he felt the Swedish man begin to rise, fearing that he would lose his balance and tumble backwards. They didn’t though, and got up smoothly. Felix had a hold of him quite firmly and cry was grateful for that, he really, REALLY, didn’t want to fall. Especially with his leg how it was. 

Felix leaned down slightly so Cry could grab his backpack, as soon as cry had it safely secured to his back, they made their way to the front door. They had earlier deemed it a safe exit, so cry wasn’t too worried. Cry was however, impressed with Felix’s ability to able to carry him across the room with what seemed like little to no effort. 

Felix shoved the door open with his shoulder, as slowly and quietly as he could. Both boys peered up and down the street looking for danger, after a moment they silently came to the conclusion that it was safe to move.

The short but slow trek back to the apartment had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's gotten to a point where i think a chapter every three months or so is all that's gonna happen ha ha
> 
> sorry im such a slow and lazy writer friends
> 
> In other news i am excited to write the next few chapters so, there's that! possibility of quicker updates yay!
> 
> feel free to point out mistakes and leave suggestions to improve my writing/the story itself!
> 
> (honestly tho this one took so long cuz i was grounded for three months xux)


End file.
